


Ethereal

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Time, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: You and Gabriel share a romantic night together after a nice date.





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> i totally forgot to upload this when i wrote it a few months ago. it was written for a good friend of mine <3

Your first time with Gabriel Reyes was nothing short of perfect. 

You met him on the job; a local cafe you had never been to before. He was the barista and he made your latte with quick, obviously skilled hands. You weren't one to believe in love at first sight but as soon as your eyes made contact with his deep brown ones your heart fluttered and your stomach did backflips. You were instantly lost in the darkness of those irises and your eyes couldn’t help but wander over the rest of his face. The coarse facial hair and soft scars on his cheeks; plump lips and bushy eyebrows. It was so much to take in. You didn't say anything to him except for a small thank you when he handed you the drink you had ordered. You wondered if he could see how hard you were blushing and how intently you were staring. 

You didn't take notice of the phone number and name “Gabriel” written with a heart beside it on the side of the cup until after you had left the cozy shop and were down the street. You couldn't believe your eyes. 

You had texted him and you instantly hit it off. He took you on beautiful dates to the nearby beaches and out for expensive dinners more often than you would expect someone would be able to afford from a cafe job, but you weren't one to question. 

It didn't take long for your relationship to quickly escalate towards the more physical side of things, but it's not like you didn't want that. You wanted it very much. You started having nasty thoughts as soon as you first saw the man and it was a blessing sent from the heavens that he seemed to have a similar idea and left his number on the cup. 

Your first time with Gabriel was after one of his dates; just a nice walk in the park. You walked back to his apartment and he offered you to come inside, a certain spark in his eyes that you were almost positive you knew the meaning of. It was an offer you couldn't refuse. He pulled you in, eager to get started. You both knew at this point what was happening, and you were both trying to drop hints throughout the date that you were ready to take the next step. 

Gabriel could hardly wait until you both got to his room, taking only a second for the both of you to kick your shoes off near the door before he continued to drag you through the small apartment. He flicked the lights on and in that time you hopped onto the bed, already started to shed your outer layer of clothing. He took no time in climbing over top of you and ravishing your lips with his own. 

You had kissed him before; but this one was so different. Every other kiss of his was coy or chaste and gentle, like he was still testing it out. This kiss was full of lust and fire that felt as though it had been pent up for longer than you could imagine, and maybe it was. You didn’t hesitate to wrap your arms around his strong neck and kiss him back, bringing your legs up to wrap around his waist to just feel his entire body over you, engulfing you. 

You would have expected him to be sweet talking to you, but he was far too busy with his lips on yours, not having the time to tell you how beautiful you looked or how good you smelled while those perfect lips trailed eager kisses down the sensitive skin of your neck, his rough facial hair tickling your neck. You giggled a little bit at the feeling, only wrapping your legs around him tighter as a reaction, though you eventually loosened your grip so he could move farther down your body, his hands following his mouth as he shed you of your clothing. 

His hands were calloused on your soft skin and you wondered what he would do during his free time to give a barista such rough fingers but those thoughts were quickly pushed out when he pinched a nipple between two of his fingers, his lips still leaving now wet kisses on your bare stomach. Your body was heating up quickly and you whined when he sit up, attempting to keep his hands on you as he pulled his shirt off. 

Your breath was taken away by the shirtless figure in front of you and you couldn’t resist running your fingers through the thick chest hair and over the strong muscles that he kept so well hidden underneath hoodies in the colder weather. It didn’t take long for the rest of the clothing to be discarded and it was all skin against skin, rough body hair rubbing against the more smooth expanse of your body as he readjusted, his lips wandering anywhere he could reach as he settled comfortably between your thighs. 

He took care in preparing you, carefully stretching you open with those thick, calloused fingers. He cooed and purred and licked his lips, not being able to say no to having a taste. His tongue worked your clit in quick circles as he filled you with more fingers, wanting you to be perfect and ready to take his thick cock. He was making your body sing and your back arch as you bit into your hand to try and keep quiet, not wanting to bother any neighbours. 

He made you come with just his fingers and tongue and you were tugging at his curls and calling out for him. You hardly noticed him sitting back up and positioning his cock at your soaked entrance, bending your body to fill you up with one swift movement. His groans were deep and shook you to the core, sending shivers down your spine. He was generous and let you adjust before he couldn’t hold back any longer. He had to have you now. 

He moved slowly, at first, drinking in the sight of you stretched around his shaft, pulling him back in whenever he moved back. It felt as though you were made for each other. You were meant to be like this. The slow pace didn’t last long, though and before you knew it he was driving into you harder, faster; your hips were smacking together lewdly and it filled the room along with your moans and cries of pleasure and calls of each other names. 

You lost track of how many times he made you come with those thick fingers on your sensitive nub. Your head was cloudy and it felt as though your body has ascended from his ethereal touch. You had no idea a man could make you feel the way that Gabriel did. You would never be able to have anyone else after him, but that wouldn’t matter anyway. You were perfect for each other, you didn’t need anyone else. 

You hardly even noticed when he finished inside of you with loud pants and desperate chants of your name like a prayer. His big, sweaty body collapsed on top of you and your limbs wrapped around him, needing him close. You kissed him, or maybe he kissed you, you didn’t care because you were absorbed with him, your lips smacking passionately, sloppy in your post-orgasmic haze. 

You stayed like that for what felt like a perfect eternity until he inevitably rolled off of you, hardly leaving a second in between before he pulled you into his arms again. 

You were happy there.


End file.
